Outpost 39
A secluded arctic outpost in northern Siberia. Due to its extreme distance from any form of civilization the only means of reaching it is to fly into a small abandoned airport fifty miles to the south and then travel by snow-cat the remainder if the distance. Description For months the workers and fans of the nGw assumed that whenever a competitor was released following one of Dr. Summeroff's signature "You're Fired" matches they would simply be given a pink slip and shown the door. Recently though it has come to light thanks to a brave whistle blower (whom has since gone missing) that those fired from the nGw were sent further than the closest unemployment line. Instead they were drugged and transported to a miserable concrete bunker in the frozen wastes of Northern Siberia, otherwise know as...Outpost 39. While Outpost 39 consists of a number of above ground shacks and building they are primarily used to camouflage the Outpost and provide raised platforms for a bevy of broadcasting equipment. The true bulk of Outpost 39 is underground in a concrete bunker encased in the million year old ice of the Russian glacier. The bunker is completely wired with cameras and other surveillance equipment used by the Summeroffs to spy on the Outpost's inhabitants. The purpose of Outpost 39 is not yet clear but those that know the Summeroffs are inclined to believe that it exists purely for their entertainment. Current Inhabitants #Otto Auto (Lost via pinfall after only six seconds in the ring with Johnny Jaxson at Roadtrip on July 11, 2012). #Robbie Excellent (Lost via stoppage to Frank Sokolov at Hump Night 7 on August 7, 2012). #Joey "Ace" Adams (Lost via count out to Jaggeroth at Hump Hinght 7 on August 7, 2012). #Jack Cassius (Lost a tag team "You're Fired" match at Hump Night 8 on August 22, 2012). #Stank Nasty (Lost a tag team "You're Fired" match via pinfall to Hank Sokolov at Hump Night 8 on August 22, 2012). #Bobby Mather (it is not clear WHEN Mather was fired but he appeared in the Outpost during the leaked feed so it is safe to assume he was sent there sometime after his last nGw appearance at Hump Night 9 but before Last Call V). #Kasheryn (Lost via "feinting" to Billy Fowler in a Dumpster match at Last Call I on October 31, 2012). #Bash Johnson (Lost vai count out to the Mighty LAL in a Dumpster match at Last Call I on October 31, 2012). #Krazy Keith (Lost to Lexxi Star in a Composter match at Last Call II on November 17, 2012). #Jaggeroth (Lost to Jacob Nichols in a Tranquilizer match at A New Dawn on January 13, 2013). #Jordan Snow (Lost via draw in a "Mirror Mirror" match at Last Call IV on January 30, 2013). #Jacey Smith (Lost via draw in a "Mirror Mirror" match at Last Call IV on January 30, 2013). #The Player (Lost via Pinfall in an "RDJ Drunk Tank" match at Last Call VI on February 26, 2013). #Derick Moris (Lost via Kybo to LuLu Biggs, with an assist by Zoltan, at Last Call VII on March 13, 2013). #The Creator (Lost via "Cruel Summeroff Prank" at Schlitzed on March 26, 2013). #Ricky Kimmel (Lost via "Cruel Summeroff Prank" at Schlitzed on March 26, 2013). #Jason Midnight (Lost via Pinfall to Harlem Halladay at nGw Last Call IX on April 23, 2013). #Ultimate Reynool (Lost via Pinfall to Dr. Summeroff at nGw Last Call X on May 22, 2013). Trivia *Supply drops are made via a C130 cargo plane bearing no markings and a plain drab grey paint job. The inhabitants must trek out into the dub zero temperatures to haul in the skids and crates before the wind catches the parachutes and drags their meager supplies into one of the nearby crevasses. *While Damion Stone & Harlem Halladay were the first workers "fired" by the nGw that was under Sober RDJ's watch who was at the time completely unaware of the existence of Outpost 39. In fact they didn't even stay fired as Conrad Blatz took them under his wing and helped them to make a comeback shortly thereafter. *The existence of Outpost 39 was revealed when a closed circuit feed of Professor Summeroff watching a live broadcast in her office from the Outpost was "accidentally" broadcast during nGw Last Call V. *Kodo Dragon is the only person to have escaped from outpost 13 after having been sent the following his loss to Jacob Nichols in a "Fish Tank / You're Fired" match at Hump Night V. It is unknown if he actually made it all the way to the Outpost but he returned in dramatic fashion at the start of Hump night VI to avenge himself and send the Player packing. Category:Locations